


Just Us Two

by reiuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Takes place some time after the vault, The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiuse/pseuds/reiuse
Summary: Aymeric had always wanted to go on an adventure with the Warrior of Light, but he never expected to accept in these conditions.





	Just Us Two

Their body slumps against his chest, his arms wrapping around them in a frantic attempt to keep them steady. He wants to pick them up and run to the nearest chirurgeon but a hand on his forearm makes Aymeric pause all movements.

 

Their name leaves his lips - breathless - as if he was the one who had just gotten injured instead of them. "I'll call over a medic, stay strong!" He tries his best to keep his voice from wavering; they're the Warrior of Light, savior of Eorzea, slayer of Primals, surely, surely they wouldn't fall now.

 

"Hmm..." he barely hears it, the soft hum that passes and fades into the air. "It's okay," they shake their head, leaning further into his body, pressing the side of their face on his armored chest.

 

They look weak, defenseless, hopeless, and for a moment, Aymeric lets panic set across his features. He wraps his arms around them tighter, the hand on his forearm from previously had already dropped back into its owner's lap.

 

He wants to tell them it'll be okay, yet just as he opens his mouth to call over aid they interrupt him.

 

"Aymeric... when this is all over... why don't you and I go on an adventure together... ?" His face contorts, and he can no longer force himself to speak so instead he nods, voice failing him completely. He doesn't know if they saw it or not - their eyes are half-lidded and facing downwards - but they continue on anyways. "Just the two of us, just like I had offered the first time you and i had dinner together."

 

A cough racks their body and all the Lord Commander could do was hopelessly bring their body closer to his - he couldn't disrupt them.

 

"What do you say?" Finally, their head raises, and he sees the gentle smile gracing their lips; oh how he wished that it would last forever.

 

He took too long to answer, he assumes, as the next thing he knows they're chuckling, raising a weak hand to his cheek. Aymeric forces himself to bring up a hand of his own, clasping it over theirs.

 

"Oh do not look at me so," he recognizes the words instantly. "As a good friend once said... "A smile better suits a hero.""

 

A pause.

 

He gives them a smile and nods - it was as if the scene in The Vault were reversed and he wants to laugh bitterly at the irony.

 

His hand that rests over theirs gives a gentle squeeze.

 

"Let's go then, on an adventure... just the two of us."

**Author's Note:**

> i mentioned this idea of the wol asking aymeric to go on an adventure with just the two of them as theyre dying in discord and my friend ( who doesn't even play ffxiv ) muted the channel because of it akhfkssv
> 
> no regrets
> 
> i also left the ending a bit open ended so you can decide if the wol actually dies or not!
> 
> im not the best at angst if u couldnt tell and it doesnt help that i wrote this all at once at 2 am on my phone


End file.
